Search and Rescue!
Search and Rescue! is the 39th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Bert and Cedric go exploring on Jack Pine Island to find a fallen meteorite, but they don't tell anyone where they're going, and get stranded. Soon everyone else is desperately scouring the forest, and consulting Lady Baden-Baden's astrology, to find them. Meanwhile, the Pigs use some astrology of their own in attempt to get a raise out of the boss, only to have him take a plunge in Banana sales. Plot One of the major tenants of exploring is telling loved ones where you're going and when you plan to return. Nevertheless, Bert and Cedric omit this vital principle and keep everyone wondering where they are. Lady Baden-Baden, being an astrology proponent, uses her methods to try to divine where they are. While Lady Baden-Baden's astrology is deemed to be somewhat inefficient, the Pigs try some necromancy of their own, but not withstanding everyone's efforts, Bert, Cedric and Broo remain lost. Finally, our gallant heroes are rescued although the Pigs' sorceries backfire on them as they're forced to eat all the bananas that they convinced Cyril to invest in. Characters *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden *Sir Malcolm Havelock (silent cameo) *Melissa *Narrator *Lady Penelope Banyos (mentioned) *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer (silent cameo) *Professor Smedley-Smythe Songs * Come On Home * Bananazz Trivia * The Companion Ship, which was lost in the falls in [[Paperback Hero!|''Paperback Hero!]], returns in this episode. * In the scene where Lady Baden Baden prepares to organize the search and rescue teams for Bert and Cedric, we can see Sir Malcolm Havelock and the Opera Singer from [[A Catered Affair!|''A Catered Affair!]] among the guests. Quotes :Pig Two: Knox uses astrology to foresee the future! :Cyril: Well you three won't have one if you don't start talking sense. :Pig One: We'll do better than that sir! We'll talk dollars and cents! :Cyril: Bananas it is then! Buy boatloads, buy plantations, buy republics! Go bananas buying bananas boys! Hehe, that's a good one. Write that down. :Lady Baden-Baden: Cedric's horoscope says to rise above his problems. And according to Bert's horoscope, he might find himself in a high place! :Cyril: You mean the mountains? :Lady Baden-Baden: Yes. :Ralph: I don't put much stalk in horoscopes Lady Baden-Baden, but I suppose it's as good place as any to start looking. :Lady Baden-Baden: The stars never lie! Just ask Knoxie. :Mr Knox Well, er... :Mr Knox: I don't think consulting the charts will do any good my sweet. :Lady Baden-Baden: But Knoxie, you've always depended on my charts to guide you. :Mr Knox: Well my dear, you see I always made my own business descisions. I couldn't hurt your feelings by telling you that. :Cyril: Hmm... how interesting. Wonderful. My son's been out there all night while we've been looking in the wrong place. :Lady Baden-Baden: Oh Cyril! I thought... I thought I was helping. :Ralph: No one's blaming you Lady Baden-Baden. The mountains were as good a place to look as any. But where do we look for Bert and Cedric now? It's a big forest out there. Gallery E1827C0E-5A97-4760-AEB7-2BDF2BF0A202.png 1CB014D5-B6E0-47C1-98F7-2BE998A31291.png DA70A91A-E857-4269-ABE0-507ED375ED42.png 195BADA9-820A-4A99-8812-C7CFD20B5BAF.png F5C03AF6-659C-4465-8EF0-7B2D24CABA6D.png D1BE503A-155A-4C5A-A90D-F9CEB576B2CB.png A8EAEF0E-6199-4185-9D87-F2405D450C38.png 2A04ED38-8C64-4FD7-88DE-0CC92C06E49C.png CE7EDCDB-2C82-44FF-A0CF-27F9187134C5.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes